


How Unprofessional!

by Keepcalmandflatline



Series: Blackwatch!Reader [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch!Reader, F/M, Following timelines is for the weak, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Prefall of overwatch, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmandflatline/pseuds/Keepcalmandflatline
Summary: Sojiro Shimada scoffed at what Reyes was implying. "My sons are not weak minded enough to be seduced by your soldiers, Comander."NARRATOR: His sons were, in fact, seduced by Blackwatch soldiers. Specifically, a young, dumb cowboy and his friend.





	How Unprofessional!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series revovling around Blackwatch!Reader. Please feel free to request more chapter ideas.
> 
> I thought I would be comfortable writing the smut in the second chapter but no matter how hard I try it doesn't come out well, I'm sorry.

Gabriel Reyes stepped off the dropship with a tight lipped, but polite, smile. Awaiting on one of the many lading pads of the Shimada estate, was Sojiro Shimada and the highest-ranking members of his clan. Gabriel reciprocated formal greetings and began making his way down the line of elders, introducing himself and the small team he had brought with him. That team included Jesse McCree, who swaggered off the plane with his chest armor plate on upside-down and that god-forsaken cowboy hat atop his head, and Y/N L/N, popping a loud bubble-gum bubble as she followed McCree off the dropship with a swing in her hips.  


The young soldiers were polite enough to the clan members, but all manners went out the window when they noticed the two young men standing apart from the group. The pair watched the young men carefully, both soldiers sporting slight smirks. Jesse nudged his friend and let out a low whistle. “They’re cute. Veggie-boy hasn’t taken his eyes off you for a second.” Y/N rolled their eyes at the dumb nickname they had given the youngest Shimada boy during a particularly boring briefing due to the orange clothing and his bright green hair. “Are we going to ignore that ‘Hand soap’ has avoided your eyes like the plague?”  


It was true, the eldest Shimada son was looking anywhere other than Jesse’s face and, if they were close enough, they would’ve noticed the slight pink dusting his cheeks. Veggie-boy, A.K.A Genji Shimada, finally looked up from Y/N’s chest long enough for them to make eye-contact. Both parties immediately winked at one another; Both were slightly taken aback at the confidence emitted from the other. Jesse was enjoying watching Hanzo slightly squirm in his stance, until he noticed the sharp glare Reyes was aiming at two of them. Jesse snapped his fingers, a little signal the friends had developed to let each other know when it was time to shape up. Y/n got the message loud and clear and met Reyes’ eyes with a sheepish smile.  


Gabriel wasn’t impressed and jerked his head in the direction of the clan members, reminding the soldiers to be polite and introduce themselves officially to the head of the clan. Jesse walked up to Sojiro Shimada and copied the traditional bow Y/N had insisted he use. Jesse had to catch his hat as his bent back up, face flushing at the amused look on the very dangerous man’s face. He assumed the amusement was from his hat almost falling, until he saw Y/N hold her hand out for a handshake. When it dawned on Jesse that the bow was a _little_ outdated for the occasion he wanted to ring Y/N’s neck. That is, until, he saw the little smile on Hanzo Shimada’s face.  


Unfortunately, Blackwatch members weren't supposed to come in contact with the Shimada boys as they were there to serve as added security and nothing else. The Shimada clan was in the process of hiring a new security team, considering there had been breaches in the last security team assigned to protect the clan and its estate. Blackwatch was still a fresh face to the underground society and Reyes couldn’t pass up an opportunity to become “friends” with a very powerful group. The news of the security breach had gotten out to certain informants and Reyes was happy to swoop in and provide help where help was needed, even promising to escort the soldiers to the estate himself. Of course, the clan would need something of a small army to be protected from the number of enemies they had acquired, but two undoubtedly impressive and eager to please soldiers would be enough for the time being.  


As the Blackwatch group was escorted into the lavish castle, Reyes was taken into what appeared to be a room strictly for business while Jesse and Y/N were taken to a dojo-style training room. An older man was giving the young agents a description of any and all responsibilities that would be bestowed upon them, while Reyes discussed formalities with the leaders of the crime organization. Gabriel agreed with everything that would be expected of the soldiers, as per requested in the Shimada clan’s first meeting with Reyes, until one of the elders mentioned something about his recruits escorting the Shimada heirs around the estate.  


“With all due respect, Sir, I can’t help but think that might not be a good idea.” Heads swiveled to Gabriel as he watched Sojiro Shimada narrow his eyes. “And just why might that not be a good idea?” He asked, folding his arms over his chest. “Sir, while my soldiers are skilled in combat and will keep your sons safe, they tend to err on the side of,” Gabriel paused, unsure how to word this, “promiscuous?”  


Sojiro Shimada scoffed at what Reyes was implying. "My sons are not weak minded enough to be seduced by your soldiers, Comander." He barked out a humorless laugh and eyed Reyes carefully. “They are trained warriors, they do not indulge in such trivial matters.”  


__

____________________________________________  


"You’re going to fuck the cowboy.” Genji stated in a mockingly incredulous tone. Hanzo almost choked on his spit. Genji slinked his arm around his brother’s shoulder before Hanzo quickly shook it off. “I will not _have relations _with the security detail.” Hanzo said as he crossed his arms. Genji laughed and shook his head. The brothers were standing on one of the upper ledges of the main dojo, watching the soldiers discuss responsibilities down below. “You can lie to yourself all you want, but father let me choose which detail goes to which one of us. I happen to know you have a thing for the ‘rebel without a cause’ type, so you can thank me later.”  
__

Hanzo hated himself for not handling his sake better and always going to Genji with his heart on his sleeve and spilling all his secrets. Hanzo also hated the way he felt his heart pound in his chest at the thought of the dumb cowboy walking him back to his room tonight. “Either way, Ani, I’m going to enjoy my _relations_ with my detail. She’s a strong fighter, well skilled in stealth, very flexible…” Genji trailed off, getting caught up in his own imagination. Hanzo smacked him upside the head and began leading them back to their awaiting clan members. 

Hanzo descended down the long stairway, still beating himself up about his childish feelings towards the soldier. He barely knew the man and yet he already had such a strong effect on him. Genji, however, simply was smiling at the maids passing by as he and his brother walked down the long hallway towards the meeting rooms of the castle, obviously not disturbed by his attraction towards the young woman.

When they turned down another hallway, they both stopped in their tracks as they watched their father escort Commander Reyes out of the main conference room. Elders of the clan slowly trickled out of the hallway as Hanzo and Genji followed their Father. Sojiro turned to his two sons with a small smile. "There has been a slight change of plans. Commander Reyes and his team will be staying with us for a little longer than originally expected." Hanzo gulped and Genji grinned. "His team will protect you, and I expect you to respect them and remain polite." The young men had heard that multiple times, they knew that was just for Commander Reyes to hear. Hanzo and Genji nodded at their father. "Genji, I take it you have told Hanzo which detail will be assigned to him?" 

Genji couldn't help the smirk as he replied with an oh-so-innocent, "Yes, Father." Reyes eyed the young man carefully, his headache almost already forming. "Good. I expect you two will be showing them their way around the castle as they will be your personal security details." Hanzo's heart was simultaneously sunking and soaring at the change of plans. That dumb cowboy would, in fact, be escorting him around all day. Hanzo could practically already hear his spurs.

When the noise got louder, his mind came to the conclusion that the sound wasn't in his head as it got progressively louder. Before he could turn, a hand clapped down around his shoulder and his senses were invaded by the smell of gunpowder and musk.

"Don't worry, Mr. Shimada! The blackwatch team will take _real_ good care of your boys!" Jesse said, voice full of mirth. Sojiro chuckled and turned to Reyes. "You weren't kidding when you said your soldiers were eager to please." Gabriel was glaring holes into Jesse's hand resting on Hanzo's shoulder before he caught the inkling of a double meaning to the man's words. Sojiro had a pleasant look on his face but his eyes remained hard and cold. Reyes was ready to skin Jesse alive before he heard a loud, musical giggle.

"Yeah, Mr. S!" Y/N said, still chewing a piece of bubblegum. "You've got nothing to worry about!" She smiled brightly at the powerful man. Genji smiled at her, a genuine giddy feeling stirring in him. If Reyes wasn't ready to have a stroke then he was damn near about to have a full on aneurysm. "Why can't my soldiers keep it in their pants?!" He heard a voice in the back of his head scream. _"I never had to deal with this bullshit when I was Strike Commander of Overwatch,"_ he thought to himself.

Jesse and Y/N didn't understand how unprofessional this was, or if they did they didn't care. Gabriel Reyes, on the other hand, cared a lot about one of the first missions directly involving prominent faces such as Sojiro Shimada. Their behavior was not to be tolerated. 

"L/N, McCree, a word please?" Gabe said, slightly cocking his head to the side. Their eyes widened as they both responded with an abrupt, "Yessir." (Reyes was using his scary voice and they knew the time for games was over) "If you'll excuse us?" Gabe said, walking past the Shimada sons with a nod of acknowledgement. Y/N smiled at Genji's miniscule wave goodbye, while Jesse still couldn't get Hanzo to meet his eyes. With a small huff from the cowboy, he and his teammate followed their commander down the labyrinth of hallways that they would have to know within a few hours.

"What the fuck is the problem with you two?" Gabriel damn near shouted after he led them to what appeared to be a small garden. They both slightly recoiled, not fully understanding what they were being yelled at for, but having somewhat of an idea. "Sir, we-" Jesse started out innocently enough, but Gabriel was not having it. "Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, soldier! I told you both to stay AWAY from the Shimada boys! You will be a protective detail, and nothing else. You will not speak to them unless they as a question, is that understood? You will not flirt or make ANY sexual advances under ANY circumstance, is that understood? If you disobey me, so help me God, I will know about it and you will deal with me, is that understood?"

Gabriel's rant had worked on the two soldiers, at least for the time being. Sex wasn't worth Gabriel's long drawn out punishments, no matter how tempting the offer. Y/N nodded, slightly bothered by the new rule, while Jesse gave a quiet "Yes, Sir." Gabriel took a deep breath, brushing cherry blossoms off of his shoulders. "Good, now Jesse, fix your armor plate, Y/N, go find out if any outings are planned for our time being." Gabriel ordered, much calmer now that he knew they were listening.

Jesse began struggling with the straps of the Kevlar body piece while Y/N headed back inside. While she went back the hallway the Shimada family had last been on, she ran smack into the youngest Shimada son. Y/N apologized immediately before continuing trying to find his father. "Wait!" Genji said, gently grabbing her upper arm. He smiled down at her with an adorable, breathless grin. Y/N found herself praying that Reyes would be in the garden for a little longer.

"We haven't properly met yet! I'm Genji Shimada, resident ninja, warrior in training." He spoke proudly, his chest slightly puffed out. Y/N wanted to laugh but held it in, knowing how insulting it could be interpreted as. He was so cute and he genuinely believed himself to be an Alpha male type. How adorable.

Y/N bit her lip, the idea of the young man whimpering underneath her burned in her brain. She thought about the last time she pissed Reyes off. His punishments weren't _that_ bad, were they? I mean there's no harm in a little extra training, right? "Work hard, play harder." Y/N heard the cheesy motto run through her head as she eyed Genji. She watched as his eyes shifted from a near-by meeting room and back to her, focusing on her lips, then back again to the door. "I can run a few extra laps a day." She thought to herself. Only pausing for a second, she pounced.

Genji whimpered into the kiss as she tugged on his hair. Y/N smirked into the kiss, knowing she was going to enjoy this. She blindly felt the wall until her hand grasped the metal of a door handle and pulled Genji in with her. Fuck Reyes.

  
  
_______________________________ 

Reyes had left Jesse in the small garden while he went to go find and set up the rooms they would be sleeping in. Jesse stumbled over to a small stone bench next to a coy pond. Gabriel's little rant had taken his energy down a few notches and he started to feel like this job wouldn't be as fun as he thought. That, paired with Hanzo's cold shoulder, was enough to warrant a cigar. Jesse didn't smoke cigars often, but he found that he liked chewing on them more than anything. He often would just pass it from one side of his mouth to another, mindlessly grinding his teeth. That's what he was doing, until he got interupted by a quiet voice behind him.

"I hope you don't plan on smoking on the premises." Hanzo said, quirking an eyebrow as Jesse almost fell off the bench. Jesse stood up and took a moment to collect himself before pleading his case. "I wasn't! I just chew on 'em a little, that's all. No harm, no foul." He said with a slight smile, hoping Hanzo would believe him.

Much to his chagrin, he didn't appear to. "Just chewing?" Hanzo questioned, stepping closer towards the bench. Jesse was flustered from both the conversation and the declining space between him and the eldest Shimada boy.

Jesse nodded quickly. He hated this feeling, all of a sudden the tables had turned and Hanzo now held confidence over Jesse's head. Jesse didn't know how to act in this situation and he found himself wondering why on earth this young man he barely knew effected him so much.

Jesse looked down at his boots for a long moment, before deciding to do something. He looked up and took a step forward, seemingly at the exact moment Hanzo did. The pair were now standing almost chest to chest but Jesse couldn't find the will to move back. Hanzo obviously didn't expect to end up this close, as he was now slighty flustered himself.

"You know, Hanzo," the other man's knees went weak at hearing his name filter through the southern accent, "you're pretty cute, for the dragon warrior type." Jesse had said the first thing he thought of to try to rally some more confidence, but he wasn't too proud of what he came up with. When he looked down, however, Hanzo had a slight blush with a poorly hidden smile. "You-you dumb cowboy." Hanzo tried to insult him in a playful way, but his flustered state made the words sound almost serious.

Jesse smiled, understanding his intentions. He chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. There was a small pause, and Jesse tried to enjoy the peaceful setting they were in. "Do you like boys, Jesse?" Jesse's heart momentarily stopped as he watched Hanzo look up at him. "Wha-what?" Jesse still was slightly taken aback.

Hanzo stepped a little closer, "Do you like boys, Jesse?" McCree was now the one fawning over hearing his own name come from the other's mouth. "I-uh-," Jesse paused, "Yeah, yeah I do." He said.

Hanzo looked up with red cheeks and a little smile. "Good." He said before placing his hands on Jesse's cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to also comment whatever critisim you have, I will check the comments and I appreciate it.
> 
> Please tell me any/all mistakes you find.


End file.
